Driftmark
Driftmark is an island west of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay with a long sandy point and a dormant volcano. It is separated from Massey's Hook by The Gullet, one of the straights in Blackwater Bay. The island is the seat of House Velaryon of the crownlands, whose original ancestral castle called Driftmark Castle, was damp and cramped, until the newer castle of High Tide was completed, which included the Driftwood Throne. House Velaryon has had close connections to the Targaryens, having once boasted several dragons of its own as well as a gathering place for Targaryen dragons, Driftmark was once called New Valyria by Septon Eustace. One famous dragon, called Sheepstealer was known for grabbing sheep from flocks in Blackwater Bay from Driftmark to as far as the Wendwater. Features * Driftmark Castle, a small castle made of dark stone with copper roofs that has a sinister yet beautiful Targaryen architecture. Located on the western side of the island near the base of the volcano that created the island. * Hull, a village on the north shore of the island near to Driftmark Castle that has a few ships on The Gullet of Blackwater Bay. * Spicetown, a village on the south shore island nearer to High Tide Keep. This village was burned completely by Vermax the dragon during the Targaryen civil war known as the "Dance of the Dragons." It was not rebuilt during the time frame of "Princess and the Queen," but in recent history, the town has been rebuilt (server canon). * Hightide, the second castle built by House Velaryon to replace the smaller Driftmark Castle. The copper roofs and more ornate and organic design are typical of the Valryian tradition, of which House Valaryon is connected historically. The castle was heavily damaged during the "Dance of the Dragons" and even though it has been repaired, there are still scars. * Den of Sheepstealer, a large cave near the volcano is likely one of the dens of the infamous dragon known as Sheepstealer. Gallery Construction Driftmark was at one point considered a "cursed" build. A very early version was started by Loneleyworm in December 2012, picked up and dropped by Howy in January 2013, (see Old Forum) later to be re-done but left incomplete by Monstermel in Fall 2013 (see Old Forum). The current version of Driftmark was completed by KanylKay in July 2014. The island and villages were considered for re-do because of new information found in "The Princess and the Queen." (see Forum). The island was terraformed by Emoticone11 since it has a very unique topography that is similar to Dragonstone because of volcanic activity. Inspiration KanylKay describes Driftmark as having a similar palette to Dragonstone, highlighting the Targaryen and Valyrian connection and the fact that both are one volcanic islands, but wanted to clearly not make "Dragonstone in miniature." The unique copper roofs and dark stone palette make both Driftmark and High Tide "one of a kind" architectural features of the Crownlands. (See Application). Video Driftmark was featured in Episode 12 of WesterosCraft Walks. DutchGuard tours the town of Hull, the Velaryon Keep, and other island attractions. Category:Islands Category:Crownlands Category:Narrow Sea